grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Thomas
The teacher and wife of former rugby style Allistair Thomas. Early Life Born in Brighton, Melody came from a loving Christian family but also had a lot of bullying when younger about her weight. She wanted to help children and soon managed to become a teacher. One day Allistair Thomas the Rugby star goes to her school to teach and he never meeting a woman like Melody falls deeply for her. She however says she will not date him because she is a Christian and he a known womaniser. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't jump at the chance. He went to her church and soon enough gave his life to Christ. Soon afterwards he decided to quit Rugby. The two began to date and soon enough ended up getting married. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 Allistair and Melody come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 47 Allistair and Melody are seen at Hannah Bubbles new church The Warehouse which is in town and are near Daisy who is checking out to see if the church is biblical. What's Going in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 2 You Spin Me Right Round After Jude Regard advertised his spinning class during the funeral of The Recluse, Melody who is of a larger set than Allistair Thomas wonders if she needs to go to it. Allistair says she looks great the way she is and says it is rather vigorous and hard to do the spinning class anyway as he tried before and found it difficult. Melody taking this as an offense decides to go and do it. She does it with Shirley Battle and while everyone else ends up pulling out of the class before Jude quits Melody is the only one left still going for it. Soon she finds out Allistair was in the class wanting to be with Melody but even he couldn't keep up in the class. The couple apologise to each other and decide to go walking together instead for their joint exercise together. Episode 11 The Salon Wars Nanny Prescot reveals to Daisy that Allistair and Melody are having a baby. Allistair announced the joyous news by singing somewhat out of tune with a guitar on social media Hey We Having a Baby! Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves In Allistair and Melody meet up with Daisy and Nanny Prescot and they are happy to meet them. Melody is struggling with the pregnancy to which Nanny Prescot who has had children and Daisy who has not give the pair both advise, how having a children is a full-time job but their is always rest in the Lord. Melody wants to have a holiday though to rest during this period. Allistair spots a sign offering a free romantic weekend away for turning up to a holiday package seminar. Nanny Prescot initially thinks he wants to go with her but then after Daisy point he wants to go with Melody Nanny Prescot says that's a good idea. Allistair is determined to stay through to get the free weekend without signing up for the deal. melody however initially excited is now having anxiety about the whole thing. They go to the event which is seminar at 9 am but done as if it was an evening cocktail party with Candice Priggot organising the event. She reveals that John Subaturo is now not facing any criminal charges but has carried on with Peter Rupert's former company Sunrise enterprises and is offering an exclusive membership deal on holidays for those who join it. The atmosphere is celebratory and almost like that of cult with being supper excited to hear John. He explains the deal in a pitch which takes three hours which involves slideshow, flamenco dancers and a conga line. The price is £500,000 and when asked what places they would like to go which Allistair said he wanted to go to Israel to go where Jesus walked, the package didn't include that ore the other countries that those ant the seminar said. At the end Allistair still confirms to Melody they will not take any deal but will stick around to get the weekend way together. Soon the pair are bamboozled by John who keeps going back to his 'manager' despite him being the manager, Candice, Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon and The Real DC all try in their way to convince Allistair and Melody to be part of the exclusive club as they each keep lowering the price. The keep saying no to they finally understood and then had to fill out feed back forms. As they do Candice wonders if it went down to £5000 would they be interested. They shouted no definitely and were allowed to get their romantic weekend away. Allistair is ecstatic feeling they have won. However Melody is not sure. When they find out it is a weekend at Pontins, Allistair is livid but Melody says as long as they are together it will be nice. Allistair clearly deflated but he realises that Melody is right.